Hartemis
Hartemis is the het ship between Artemis Fowl II and Holly Short from the Artemis Fowl fandom. Canon Artemis Fowl Artemis II, along with his bodyguard, Butler, end up kidnapping Captain Holly Short, an Elf in LEPRecon, while she is performing The Ritual (something Fairies have to do to replenish their magic). They keep her in a cell at Fowl Manor, telling her Commander, Julius Root, that in order to get her back, the Fairies will have to pay him one ton of 24 carat gold. Root declines, and initiates a Time Stop to rescue Holly. Artemis tortures Holly psychologically to sap the spirit so that she doesn't run away: Holly is baffled by his apparent cruelty, while Artemis feels guilty about what he's doing, but the ransom gold he needs to search for his missing father. Holly finally manages to break free and also to hit Artemis feeling great joy in doing so. However, she cannot leave the house, because Artemis forbade it and the laws of magic force her to submit to his will as long as she is in his house. After a series of daring events, Artemis manages to get the ransom, and Holly tries to convince his collaborators to abandon him, as her superiors have decided to eliminate all her captors. However Butler and his sister Juliet remain at the side of the young Fowl, who, however, agrees to give Holly half the ransom; in return she uses magic to heal Artemis's mother from the depression her husband disappeared into. When it seems that all the humans who learned of the existence of the People died Holly feels strangely saddened by the death of Artemis; when, on the other hand, she discovers that he has been saved, she is not saddened by it, but is furious at having been cheated by a human boy. The Artic Incident A year after the abduction, Holly still has a rather strong grudge against Artemis. As soon as he discovers that the Goblins use human-made batteries, to make illegal weapons work, Holly immediately thinks that Artemis is the human that supplies the goblins. Holly then picks up Artemis and his bodyguard Butler and takes them to the police station for questioning. When it emerges that the two have nothing to do with the battery trade, Commander Root decides to get help from the two in the investigation, Holly reluctantly agrees. However, the fact that Artemis is trying to save his father, moves Holly who lost his years before, and during the venture the two begin to tie up. In particular, when Holly loses a finger, Artemis finds a way to give it back to her, and when the group is forced to temporarily abandon Artemis Senior's rescue operation, Holly tries to console the boy. The Time Paradox After Artemis and Holly travel to the past, they attempt to get the Silky Sifaka Lemur, JayJay, from Artemis's younger self at the zoo. While there, Artemis gets attacked by a silverback gorilla. Holly heals him, and then gets so ecsatic at his survival, along with her new teenage hormones in the mix, that she kisses him. Later, after Artemis reveals that he'd tricked Holly into coming back into the past with him, she gets angry with him and refuses to talk to him for a while, being cold and hostile during the moments they are forced to communicate. After the pair make up (due to Artemis suggesting to her to call Captain Julius Root, who was alive in the time they were in), Holly tells Artemis that they were even, but his elf-kissing days were over. Quotes Fanon Hartemis is one of the most popular het ships of the Artemis Fowl fandom. Fandom :